


【宇龙】雌雄同体

by UVB76



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVB76/pseuds/UVB76
Summary: 年上，醉酒，女装，水手服白丝PLAY，纹身PLAY。花臂纹身师宇×大一新生女装癖居。





	1. Chapter 1

“啊？”

正沉浸在热吻中的朱一龙停了下来。

“我刚才说——”

男生对朱一龙说道：“我会把你偷穿女装逛街的照片发论坛，所以你最好乖一点。”

朱一龙面对威胁没什么太大反应。

他连“你跟踪我？”都懒得问，只是觉得男生有点破坏气氛，嗯嗯啊啊敷衍了两声后便又凑过去吻上了男生的唇。

男生是他们学院的校篮球队队长。朱一龙是表演系大一新生，篮球打得不错人缘也好，慢慢的和队长就走的近了。进了篮球队三个月之后队长开始追他，迄今为止已经是队长第三次向他告白，他只是觉得对方缠人，内容也没认真听，心不在焉的点了点头。

所以，自然而然的无视了队长那句“我希望你每次和我约会都穿女装”的朱一龙今天穿了男装，也收获了对他而言没什么分量的，来自所谓恋人的威胁。

他还是很平静。

他就连调情的时候都是淡淡的。什么也不说，让接吻就配合，乖乖的把头伸过去，像一只待宰的羊。

他一边和队长接吻一边四处乱看，一个玩滑板的花臂男引起了他的注意。花臂男瘦瘦高高的，长得挺帅，有一点点胡茬，戴着眼镜穿黑T，后颈垂着一条黑色的眼镜皮绳。他围着公园中间的雕像一圈一圈的绕，有时候做几个豚跳，看见朱一龙和队长两个男的坐长椅上热吻也就只是淡淡的扫一眼，之后继续默默的绕圈。

男人的长相不是第一眼就让人惊艳的类型，但看的时间越久就越有味道。他很专注，微微弓着腰目不斜视的看着前方，头发被风吹的乱蓬蓬的。

他瘦的厉害，身子薄薄的像片纸。朱一龙知道自己的想法很愚蠢，但还是怕他滑的太快会像纸片一样飘起来。

第二天，朱一龙穿着女装乖乖的在万达等篮球队长赴约。

他戴了顶黑长直假发，身穿T恤和百褶裙，脚上套着白色运动长袜和运动鞋，怀里抱着一大桶爆米花。他踮脚四下张望一番，拉下口罩舔了舔唇，白嫩的小圆手伸进爆米花抓了几颗扔进嘴里，腮帮子一动一动的像只小仓鼠。

他的骨架小肩膀窄，体毛也不多，穿起女装来毫无违和感，就是唇部上面的那一圈青茬令他犯愁，每次都费很多时间做遮盖。后来嫌口罩麻烦他就干脆一把扔掉，抱着爆米花坐在椅子上一颗一颗往嘴里塞，一边吃一边发呆。

赶过来的篮球队长看见他这幅样子，忍不住居高临下的调侃道：“你倒是不怕别人看。”

朱一龙没回话，默默的挽住队长的胳膊。这次轮到队长不适应了，他低头看着朱一龙想把胳膊抽出来，却见朱一龙一脸鄙夷的看着他，然后嗤笑一声，把他的胳膊挽的更紧。

“别看电影了。”

朱一龙把爆米花塞在队长怀里让他抱着。他牵着队长往影院外边走，一边走一边往嘴里塞爆米花。

这个状态一直持续到他们俩上床。他捧着爆米花桶一直在吃，穿着女装戴着假发被从背后进入，连长袜都没脱。爆米花眼见着就见了底，他舔了舔挂着奶油味糖浆的手指，抽了几张纸巾擦擦手。

然后他扯过粉色的小挎包掏出烟盒抽烟。队长给他翻了个身，他就夹着烟捏着嗓子叫两句，无非就是那几句男的都爱听的话，翻来覆去拉长声的喊，喊着喊着就被烟呛到了，又开始撕心裂肺的咳。

这场性爱他并不开心，倒是篮球队长乐在其中，死猪似的昏睡了过去。他摘了假发卸了妆，去浴室冲了个澡，这才觉得稍微舒服了点。出来之后他又想抽烟，却又不想和队长继续待在一个空间呼吸同一片空气。

他本想穿着队长的男装去廊道，后来想想还是作罢，套着自己的那套女装踩着拖鞋就出去了。

刚一出门点上烟，他就看到了很奇怪的场面。

一群男的大呼小叫的踹开他隔壁的房间，没过多久屋里就传来了男人的哀嚎和女人的哭喊声。一个穿着宽松衬衫和长裤的胡茬眼镜男走在队伍最末尾举着手机一脸淡定的录像，扶了扶架在鼻梁上的黑框眼镜和眼镜绳。

后来房门就关上了，屋里男人叫的更惨了，女的像是哭断气了似的，以快要把自己憋死的频率发出奇怪的抽噎声。之后胡茬眼镜男先出来了，袖子撸起来露出了一截花臂，理了理凌乱的头发。

男人见朱一龙在那抿嘴偷笑，便把火机默默收进裤兜，叼着烟走过来跟朱一龙说道：“兄弟，借个火。”

朱一龙凑过去主动给他点了烟。男人瞟了一眼朱一龙的裙子和光滑的长腿，不知道该说什么，就笑着打趣道：“兄弟你这……穿女朋友衣服出来的？”

“我自己的。”

朱一龙偏头抽了口烟，打着卷的头发还在滴水。

男人笑得更厉害了，一边乐一边拍他的肩膀说道：“你还真是……品味独特。哎不过我好像在哪见过你……嗯……在哪来着……”

“你记错了。”

他抬眸用上目线看着男人，长长的睫毛轻颤几下。

然后，那只肉感十足的小手便落在了男人的手臂上。


	2. Chapter 2

“纹身不错。”

小肉手在花臂上蹭了两把。

“是吧……我设计的图，找我同事给纹的。”

“你做什么的？”

“纹身师。”

男人这时候职业病就犯了，伸进裤兜里翻了一阵，搅的钥匙哗啦哗啦响，最后掏出一张皱皱巴巴的名片递给朱一龙。朱一龙默默的将男人的名字记下，将卡片揣在小裙子的暗兜里。

临走之前朱一龙好奇的瞟了一眼隔壁屋的门缝，想问问男人发生了什么，但又不好意思问，眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛看着他。男人有点受不了他的眼神攻势，轻描淡写的说道：“我们是来捉奸的。”

“哦哦哦……”

朱一龙点了点头。“那你是陪兄弟来的啊。”

“不是。”

男人碾碾脚下的烟头，叹了口气一副强行看淡的模样，硬是凹出个事不关己的表情同朱一龙说道。

“是我兄弟陪我来的。”

男人名叫白宇，工作的地方很偏，距离他学校有两小时车程。

朱一龙觉得白宇有点意思，便想方设法要逗逗他。他花一小时给自己化了个精致的妆，戴假发穿高跟，本来自己个子就高，穿上高跟直逼一米八六。然后他便在路人的审视下坐上了公交，把自己短到腿根的裙子往下拽了拽，顺便挠了两下黑色网袜挤出来的白花花的肉。他幻想着白宇看到自己这幅模样时瞠目结舌的样子，想着想着就头一歪，靠着邻座老大爷的肩膀睡了一路。

不出所料，白宇看到他的时候惊得下巴都快掉地上了。但是和他的想象中不同的是，白宇丝毫没有表现出一点反感和厌恶，相反还大方的把他拉过来，毫不吝惜自己的夸赞。

“兄弟你这个……挺别致啊。”

平日里看见美人就滔滔不绝的白宇头一次有些词穷。他能看得出来朱一龙这副装扮充满了恶趣味——穿着黑色露背紧身短裙，没有戴假胸，下面还穿网袜踩高跟凉鞋，故意化着俗艳的妆戴着夸张的假发，仿佛在直白的告诉全世界：我是一个喜欢穿女装的变态。

可他的举止却很端庄，说话也是温温柔柔的，白宇只能从他偶尔流露的神态中读到一丝丝的不屑一顾。

白宇拉他进了店，一边走一边问他：“你为什么穿女装。”

“我不能穿吗。”

朱一龙淡淡的反问道。

“行，那我换个问法。你为什么喜欢穿女装。”

“也不能说是喜欢……”

朱一龙挠挠假发的头皮沉吟片刻，温柔又平静的说道：“在我的认知中，我穿男装穿女装都是正常的。偏激的是这个世界，不是我。”

他拖过一个滑轮圆凳坐在白宇的工位旁边。预约的客人此时已经躺在皮质长椅上等待白宇了，见到他先是愣了一秒，随即转头跟白宇说道：“这是你对象？挺辣的。”

“……胡闹。”

白宇涨着张大红脸照着客人的膀子抽了一下，开始给他上麻醉膏。朱一龙呆着无聊就在工作室四处逛，白宇的同事们似乎都对他挺感兴趣，还有几个妹子来问他裙子和配饰在哪买的，没有一个人把他当异类看待。

他的坐姿很端正，乖巧的坐在小圆凳上并拢双腿，双手交叠搭在腿上，就像个硬装夜店小姐的大家闺秀。

“说实话，我没想到你会是这个反应。”

朱一龙一边跟白宇这么说着，一边抿嘴偷笑。

“你以为我咋样。”

白宇把灯拉近了些，专注的为客人走针。

“你忘了咱俩第一次见的时候你穿的是啥了。”

“噗……”

朱一龙捂嘴笑出了声，弯腰去观察白宇立在墙角的滑板。滑板的背面画着花花绿绿的喷绘，他凑近一看，发现是叼着烟戴着墨镜，身上纹纹身的哆啦A梦。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

本来只是偷笑的朱一龙看到这个哆啦A梦笑得差点没仰过去。这时候白宇正好给机器上墨，顺手一搂朱一龙的腰把他扶起来往自己怀里一带，嘀咕了一句“小心点儿”，就又转过身去忙了。

“……谢谢。”

朱一龙觉得脸有点烧。他穿着露背裙，刚才白宇温热粗糙的手掌先是落到他的腰上，之后又滑过布料与他细嫩的背部肌肤接触。但白宇好像没在意这些细节，他一边专注的走线一边问朱一龙：“你昨天在微信跟我说想纹身，现在有什么想法吗。”

“我想纹一只孔雀，在这里。”

他比划了一下腰侧和臀腿。

“我想纹一只这么大的孔雀，尾屏部位缠在我的大腿上。”

“怎么突然想纹孔雀了。”

“漂亮啊。”

朱一龙笑了笑，明亮的双眸弯成两个月牙，眼底泛着星星点点的光芒。


	3. Chapter 3

设计图出来之后朱一龙很满意，和白宇约好周五周六纹两天。日子越近朱一龙也就越焦虑，他总是忍不住幻想着白宇的针和掌心的触感，幻想着白宇灼热的呼吸拍打着自己的身体，针在皮肤表层反复刺戳着，将墨汁浇灌到他的身上，刺的他又疼又痒。想到这里他的呼吸都快停滞了，他摸摸发红的耳垂，晕晕乎乎的挖了一大勺冰淇淋塞进嘴里，这才被冰的稍微清醒了些。

今天篮球队长又胁迫他穿女装出来约会。

他知道篮球队长追他是因为猎奇，他答应是为了打发时间，二人不过是各取所需。但身边有了白宇后，对他而言篮球队长便可有可无。本来他约会就算不上专心，现在更是肆无忌惮的沉默，发呆，一边吃冰激凌一边幻想着和白宇的美妙性体验，勺子被他舔了十几圈。

他轻声问篮球队长：“你真的跟踪我，偷拍我穿女装吗。”

篮球队长明显一怔。

他低头看着眼前性别模糊的美人，手指不自觉的绕到假发上。

“我……”

“发论坛微博还是朋友圈都随便你，我不太在意这种事。”

朱一龙说着，掏出手机在他眼前晃了晃。

“但我知道你在意。”

他点开相册，里面有一张他穿着男装和篮球队长接吻的照片。

篮球队长将手里的冰淇淋狠狠扣上他的脸。他的脸颊上挂着花生碎和冰淇淋块，融化的乳白色冰淇淋汁粘在假发上，还有一部分滴在他的新裙子上洇开了一大片。他没有生气，温和的笑着从包里掏出湿巾擦去身上的污渍。

朱一龙穿女装的时候很少去公共场合的卫生间，因为他不知道自己能用哪个。他的妆全都花了，就只好把全脸卸掉狼狈的往住处走，唇上的一圈青茬看上去十分违和。但他自己倒没觉得有什么，一边走一边低头专心致志的打理着假发。

就在这时，专心的他不小心撞上了迎面而来的女孩。他轻声细语的向对方致歉，却换来了对方惊恐的眼神。

女孩挽着身边的男人用尖细的嗓音尖叫道：“那个人好变态啊！”

朱一龙愣了愣。

他抬头看向女孩和男人——那个戴着眼镜的花臂男正一脸错愕的看着朱一龙。他指着朱一龙突然笑了，刚想走过来跟朱一龙打招呼，朱一龙却扭头就跑，以最快的速度进了电梯。

他的淡定和从容在看到白宇和女孩的那一刻瞬间破碎了。他头一次这么懊恼沮丧，难过的低着头想用乱蓬蓬的假发把自己的脸遮住。漂亮的女孩站在白宇的身边舒展着她线条美好的女性身体宣誓主权，骄傲的抬着下巴用眼神在他喜欢的人面前将他一片一片凌迟。

而他除了逃跑，什么都不能做。

他连反抗的资格都没有。

但他从未想过妥协。

他喘着粗气坐在花坛边整理情绪。白宇跟在他后面追了出来，上气不接下气的说道：“大哥你怎么穿高跟鞋还跑这么快啊……”

“我是校篮球队的，体能比较好。”

朱一龙沮丧的眨眨水汪汪的大眼睛。

“哦……哦。哎呀，那个……那姑娘说的话你别往心里去，她岁数小不懂事。”

“她在追你吗。”

朱一龙没有要原谅小姑娘的意思，突然抛出了这么一句话。白宇被他问的一愣，傻乎乎的点了点头。

“那你觉得我和她谁机会更大。”

“额……嗯？？？？？？”

白宇瞬间脸就涨红了。

他不好意思的扣扣胡茬，低着头在朱一龙旁边坐了下来。朱一龙肉感十足的小白手覆在白宇的手背，凑近白宇的耳边轻声说道：“我无聊的时候可以去店里找你玩吗。”

白宇已经不太会讲话了。

他结结巴巴的回了个“行……行啊”，紧紧的反扣住朱一龙的手。

第二天到店的时候，白宇看到朱一龙板板整整的坐在圆凳上，戴着一顶齐刘海黑长直假发，穿着收腰水手服和白丝袜，百褶裙不过膝，露出一截白嫩的腿肉。白宇一看他就笑了，先是揉揉他的假发，突然又想起来朱一龙对他的假发宝贝的很，便又细心的替他捋好。

“这是我头一回见你正正经经的穿女装。你说说，咱们俩每次见面，你要么就弄的特狼狈，要么就穿的不伦不类的，可真没拿我当外人啊。”

“……好像还真是。”

朱一龙正在吃一个草莓小蛋糕，脸颊塞得鼓鼓的，嘴角还沾着点粉色的草莓奶油。白宇怕把他的妆蹭花了，用面纸一点一点的在他嘴角沾，朱一龙就乖顺的仰着头，还把面颊贴在他掌心蹭蹭。

白宇的耳垂以肉眼可见的速度由粉变红。他轻咳一声收回手支支吾吾的说道：“咳，那个，你要是无聊就去我卧室玩，我就住在这儿。”

白宇给他指了指方向：“就那屋，屋里有电脑游戏机，想吃啥屋里都有，随便吃随便玩。”

“白宇可对你太好了，那卧室我们都不能随便进的。”

一旁看热闹不嫌事大的同事凑过来说了一句，换来白宇的一记飞脚。

朱一龙笑了笑，也没说要去卧室，就坐在旁边看白宇工作，发呆。他几乎不玩手机，平日里也很少碰手机，没什么事的时候大多数时间都在呆坐，或者养养蚂蚁。

白宇今天接了个大活，一场纹下来眼睛酸疼肿胀，站起来的时候头都嗡嗡响。朱一龙坐在他身后抱着背包垂着头睡得很香，他不忍心叫醒朱一龙，就干脆把朱一龙抱起来往卧室走。

朱一龙在腾空的刹那醒了过来，见自己在白宇怀里，赶忙又把眼睛闭上，睫毛因过于紧张的缘故轻轻颤动着。谁能想到白宇那个死直男竟然就只是把他放在床上，脱了他的小皮鞋给他盖上被子，直接关上房门走掉了。

朱一龙气的直跺脚，踩着拖鞋在白宇的冰箱里翻找起来，最后掏出了一瓶二锅头。


	4. Chapter 4

下了班的白宇看到了这样一副光景。

朱一龙脸颊通红的抱着放在床头的巨型哆啦A梦玩偶跪坐在床上看着窗外发呆，眼皮都快睁不开了，身子不停的打着晃。白宇瞟了一眼桌上的二锅头——多说喝了能有三四口。

“你可真是……”

白宇叹了口气在窗边坐下，戳了戳朱一龙的肩膀说道：“我想请问这位借酒消愁的兄弟，你最近是有什么烦心事吗。”

“嗯……”

朱一龙咂把咂吧嘴，摇晃的更厉害了。他丢开哆啦A梦整个人挂在白宇身上，套着白色丝袜，交叠着的细长白嫩的腿轻蹭了几下。

白宇感觉自己浑身都在冒火。

他想挣脱开朱一龙的束缚，却发现朱一龙正红着眼眶委屈的看着他，轻声细语的问他“你要去哪儿”。声音有些哽咽，有些颤抖。

“你……那个.......”

“你嫌弃我是男的……”

“我不是，你先松开我……”

“那你为什么……”

“你喝多了……脑子不清醒……”

“我清醒我清醒……”

朱一龙将腿缠上白宇的腰往自己这边带，仰头吻他的唇。白宇一只手扶着朱一龙的腿，顺着丝袜的纹路一路往上摸，另一只手顺着腰间探了进去握住了他的细腰，躲开了他的吻转头去咬耳尖。

“两个男的怎么做……”

白宇顺着腰往上摸，一路摸到了胸口，指尖灵活的揉捻着乳尖。朱一龙喘着粗气迷迷糊糊的拽过小挎包掏出一小管润滑剂在白宇眼前晃晃，醉酒的他说话慢吞吞又黏糊，刚说到“把这个抹在”白宇就听不下去了，一把夺过润滑剂吻住他的唇，手指拽着他的蕾丝丁字裤狠狠往下一拉。

白嫩柔软的臀部被揉捏两下就泛起了红。白宇的手又绕到前面握住了朱一龙的性器，一股奇异的感觉向他袭来。

这是他头一次和男人做爱。怀里的人过于漂亮又讨人喜欢，带着属于部分女性的神经质和纤细，却还有股属于男人的强健和性张力。

他无法抵挡这种诱惑，也乐意去享受这一切。他掂着手里沉甸甸的性器，将润滑液挤在掌心上下撸动起来，另一只手则沾着润滑液探向臀缝间的秘密巢穴。

“嗯……”

朱一龙反手搂着他的脖子，细腰配合着他的动作而颤抖挺动着。白宇嗅着他颈间的香气低声问他：“是这儿吗……”

手指在甬道内抠挖着拉出透明的细丝。朱一龙喘着粗气含混不清的叫，双眸泛起了一层水雾。他浑圆的臀部贴着白宇的手摩擦摆动，又急切的往白宇的胯上撞。白宇见状这才掏出性器抵在他穴口，本想着缓慢探入，谁知他直接就反手抓着白宇的性器撸动了几下，哭喊着要往自己的身体里放。

“哎你别急……哎……嘶……”

“嗯啊啊啊……”

小屁股急躁的摆动起来。白宇细痩的胳膊青筋暴起，扣着朱一龙的细腰大开大合的操弄，低头吻上他的侧颈。

“啊……嗯……”

长发散乱的披散在肩头。朱一龙侧过头用脸蛋蹭着白宇的头发，发出一声声混杂着情欲的哭喊。他觉得自己仿佛乘坐云霄飞车，瞬间被扔到高空中，下一秒便又坠入谷底，而正当他在谷底痛苦的挣扎时，白宇又趁他不注意再一次将他抛了回去。

“快一点……重一点……”

朱一龙觉得骨头快要被撞碎了，但是这还远远不够。他希望白宇粗暴一点，再粗暴一点，把他揉成水揉成粉末揉成空气，把他揉进身体，让他感受到白宇的脉搏和呼吸，心跳的频率。

他把所有的自私和贪婪留给性，心中才有余裕用来包容这个世界，用来填满阳光和温柔。

周六来店里的时候朱一龙听从了白宇的建议，把自己洗的干干净净，穿了一套宽松的男装，就像他往常在学校一样。白宇终于能肆无忌惮的揉他的头发了，把那一头清爽的黑色短发揉的乱蓬蓬的，换来了他一声没什么震慑力的抗议。

“哎呦你可真是……”

朱一龙叹了口气却不制止，眯着眼睛任由白宇乱搓乱揉。

店里的人陆陆续续离开了。白宇叫他把下半身的衣物脱掉，给长椅铺了一块医用一次性床单让他躺上去。朱一龙穿着男装反而害羞，背对着白宇慢吞吞的脱下裤子叠的整整齐齐的放在圆凳上，又唉声叹气的抓着内裤边。

“你想让我给你脱吗。”

白宇在他的小屁股蛋上揉了一把。他这才大梦初醒一般，慢慢脱下内裤叠好，两只手捂着下体拘谨的躺上长椅。白宇搬弄着他的腿让他侧躺，开始在他的腰侧涂抹转印膏，将设计好的图案印在身上。

他看上去很紧张，紧紧揪着衣角，咬着下唇屏住呼吸感受着白宇掌心的温度。转印过来的图案不完整，有几个地方还需要改动，白宇便坐下来用笔在身体上勾线。他身子敏感，觉得麻痒的很，也不敢乱动，只能闭上眼睛把手里的布料绞的更紧。

“你别这么僵硬，放松一点。”

白宇拍了拍朱一龙的大腿示意他放松肌肉。朱一龙长长的呼了口气，顺手抓过一旁的哆啦A梦玩偶抱在怀里。手上有个借力的东西，身体自然而然也就放松下来了。

“你这个图虽然大但是不难，可以今天一起弄完，但是会有点晚，你可以在我这住下。分两天也行，你自己看时间。”

白宇开始戴手套拆一次性的针。朱一龙想了想，还是决定一次弄完，长痛不如短痛。

纹腰侧的时候比较疼，到了臀腿部分就变得稍微轻松了些。完成割线之后白宇中场休息了十分钟，给他们俩一人泡了杯咖啡。之后白宇开始做打雾，在正式打雾之前为了让图案看上去更立体，先用黑灰铺了一些底色。

朱一龙出人意料的能忍，全程一声不吭，只是紧紧抱着玩偶双目失焦的看着前方，仿佛灵魂同肉体剥离开来，疼痛与他渐行渐远，最终没有任何瓜葛。白宇怕他疼的晕过去便一直跟他找话聊，说笑话逗他开心，问他平日里看什么电影和书籍，喜欢哪个明星。

漫长的打雾过程中朱一龙的忍耐似乎已经濒临极限。他的身上覆着一层薄薄的细汗，身体轻微的战栗着，说话声音很小且带着浓重的鼻音，听上去温软又黏腻。

“……我最近在读佩索阿。”

他轻轻说道。

“佩索阿是谁？”

“一个葡萄牙的诗人。”

朱一龙强撑着睁开眼睛，粉红色舌尖抵着牙齿，慢慢的从唇缝中探出来舔舔干涸的唇。

“诗人？他都写过什么？”

“……我背给你听。”

朱一龙抱紧手中的玩偶，头乖顺的靠在椅背上。

“我渴望默默无闻，

因默默无闻而享有宁静，

因宁静而成为我自己。

让这些填满我的日子，

我的渴望不会比这个更多。

那些惹上了财富的人，

他们的肌肤由于金色的疹子而发痒。

那些命运朝着他们哈气的人，

他们的生活正在败坏。

对那些把幸福当成太阳的人，

黑夜已经降临。”

朱一龙笑了笑，缓缓阖上眼睛。

“但对什么也不期望的人来说，

来到的一切全都可喜。”


	5. Chapter 5

白宇担心他疼晕把他弄醒了好几次，但其实他只是疼的没什么力气，到后期就开始犯困想睡觉。

“不行不行，你这样肯定不行……”

白宇给朱一龙点了个全家桶塞进他怀里。他这才恢复点精神头，认认真真的躺在椅子上啃了起来，刚才的阴霾瞬间一扫而光，失焦的双眼也变得炯炯有神了。

他们聊了很久，谈工作谈生活谈理想。白宇问朱一龙将来想成为什么样的演员，朱一龙说他想做强尼德普。

白宇顿了顿，回答道：“这个我帮不上什么忙，只能帮你弄个德普同款纹身。”

“我觉得我现在的纹身比德普的好看。”

朱一龙看着他，缓缓放下鸡腿，眨巴两下眼睛吸吮着圆乎乎的手指。

白宇又没出息的再次被击沉。

他不知道朱一龙是故意的还是天生就这样——他的诱惑往往都在不经意间，单纯又情-色，某些举止和神态像极了未成年的少女，但是在表达自己观点和感受的时候又像青年一样非常喜欢打直球。偶尔还能从他身上看到中老年人的怠惰和懒散，比如能看着蚂蚁发呆一整天或者呆坐很久什么都不想。

他还偶尔会蹦出几句让白宇瞠目结舌的胡话。他说他喜欢刺青，感觉就像是针尖和皮肤发生性关系，他喜欢逛动物园，如果去不了动物园就坐在街边看人。因为地球是笼子，人是被囚禁在地球上的宠物。边说边一脸天真的啃鸡腿，偶尔舔舔指尖上的残渣碎屑。

白宇真想把他的小脑瓜撬开看看里面都装着些什么。或许在他发呆的时候，脑袋里就生长出了一个小小的宇宙。

聊着聊着，就到了最后的提白步骤。朱一龙全家桶吃完了，开始跟白宇嚷嚷疼，白宇就又从冰箱里掏几个草莓布丁给他。全图完成的时候已经是凌晨，白宇擦了擦汗给图拍了张照片，然后在他的腿部和腰侧缠上了一圈保鲜膜。

朱一龙来到镜子前面侧过身，看到一只坠落之姿的妖冶公孔雀正肆意的舒展着它的羽毛。它的头顶羽毛为明黄色，蓝绿色的羽冠扇形状散开，身体部分的羽色以蓝绿渐变色为主，脊背上点缀着几片外黄内红的羽毛，尾上被风吹的凌乱的覆羽呈流线型扫到大腿，形状和臀腿线条完美契合。

白宇给他找了件大T恤套在身上，让他去洗漱早点睡觉。朱一龙上了白宇的床却翻来覆去睡不着，见白宇冲凉出来了赶忙抱着床上的蓝胖子闭眼假寐，却在他光着上半身钻进被窝的瞬间一秒破功。

朱一龙轻轻的把头抵在白宇的胸口上，在他胸上咬了一口。白宇倒吸一口凉气，揉揉他的头发说道：“刚吃完肉又馋肉啦。”

“没。我也给你纹个纹身，纹牙印。”

圆圆的指头在牙印小坑上蹭了蹭。

“……你就闹吧。”

白宇笑着低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的额头，越过他的身子关了灯。

第二天白宇没活，打算带着朱一龙出去四处逛逛。朱一龙拆了保鲜膜把裤子套上，抱着白宇的滑板不撒手，想让他带自己去附近的广场学一学。白宇怕他摔着，想找个最简单的方法做辅助用，最后一眼盯上了自己新买不久的牵绳。

白宇近期有养金毛的打算，这回正好，他这个主人先体验一把牵绳试试感觉。

白宇把狗链的一端塞在朱一龙手里，另一端打个结系在腰上，带着朱一龙慢慢往广场那边滑。朱一龙紧紧握着绳子，另一只手攀附着白宇的手臂和肩膀，一只脚上板一只脚在地面上，一点一点的往前滑练习上板的技巧。周末的小广场人还不少，他们俩的举止有些过分亲昵，惹得路过的行人纷纷侧目，白宇却装做看不见似的，伸手反扣住朱一龙的手臂，非常有耐心的扶着他往前滑。

“你注意点腿。现在还疼吗？”

“还好。”

尝试着两脚一起上板的朱一龙重心不稳，东歪一下西歪一下，歪着歪着就要往一边栽。白宇连忙揽着他的腰往回带，手还特意往腰上边移一点避开纹身的位置。

就这么练了一小时，俩人都有点累了，打算去附近找长椅坐坐。白宇把板面擦了擦，让朱一龙盘坐在滑板上手里牵着绳，他就拖着朱一龙四处走。

说巧不巧，他俩走着走着就碰上了上回在电影院和朱一龙相撞的女孩。女孩走过来和白宇聊了两句，问白宇为什么一直不回复微信，又问他和上次他追出去的那个女装变态是什么关系。女孩觉得朱一龙看着眼熟，一边聊一边观察朱一龙的脸，越看越觉得奇怪。

“他不是变态。”

白宇言简意赅的回答着，神色有些不悦。

“先不说这个……”

女孩有些疑惑的一边打量朱一龙一边说道：“这个小哥哥看着有点眼熟哎……我们在哪里见过吗。”

“他是我——”

“我是他朋友。”

朱一龙抢在白宇前面回答道。

白宇转头惊诧的看着朱一龙，眼中的诧异转化为愤怒，却在目光和朱一龙相汇的瞬间熄了火，最后只留下了熟悉的，所谓强行看淡后的无奈。

他苦笑着对女孩说道：“我现在在追他，他不同意。”

这回换女孩吃惊了。她认出了朱一龙就是那天穿着红裙狼狈不堪的男人，也同时对白宇竟然喜欢上这样的一个变态感到费解。同样震惊的还有朱一龙。他本以为自己的回答能帮到白宇，谁知道白宇根本就不需要遮瞒和掩饰。

“白宇，你真的恶心。”

临走之前女孩留下了这么一句话。她眼里泛着泪光，咬牙切齿的咒骂着眼前的男人，又狠狠瞪了一眼朱一龙，仿佛在和朱一龙说你配吗，你凭什么。

她的样子和很久之前在无数个难熬的夜里，坐在窗前抽烟沉默的诅咒着这个世界的朱一龙一模一样。

但是那个时候没有人像白宇一样握着他的手。

白宇握着他的手捏了捏， 默不作声的拖着他往车站的方向走。朱一龙明天有课，半小时之后最后一班车就要发动了。他垂头丧气的紧紧揪着绳子，连抬头看一眼白宇的背影都做不到。他后悔自己刚才自作主张的替白宇回答了那个问题——白宇这么好，他为什么要狭隘的认为白宇和其他人一样呢。

朱一龙想在车来之前抱抱白宇跟他说对不起，但最后他还是没有这么做。他把牵绳还给白宇，低着头转身上了车，连句再见都没说。

“我送你回学校。”

没想到白宇竟然跟了上来，不容朱一龙说个不字，就拉着他坐到了后面。朱一龙被挤到双人座靠窗边的位置上，刚想起身就又被白宇按了回去。

“我有话跟你说。”

“白宇……”

“我想和你处对象。”

白宇将牵绳的一端塞在朱一龙的手里发狠的在他的唇上印上一吻，难过的抵着他的额头蹭了蹭，附在他耳边低声说道。

“这狗链我戴上瘾了。”

\- 全文完 -


End file.
